I'm Thankful To Have You By My Side
by Neguru Sucashi
Summary: There are many things a person can be thankful for. Money, Health, Car, Friendship. These girls however were thankful for just being beside they're idiots. Pairings: Naruhina, Sasusaku, Nejiten, and Shikaino.


**NeSu-chan: **Hello everyone! It's been a LONG time since I've been active, but I am now since I have a little break from school to focus on other things. I'm really sorry for not updating Fullmetal Jutsu or Konoha High School of Spies...please forgive me and I'll try to sneak in a chapter or two before my break ends. BUT I have a treat for everyone :3 I'm giving you a 4 thanksgiving chapter specials that will be posted everyday until Thanksgiving! That is if everything goes alright XD I'm still a little rusty from my break so hopefully I won't suck :)

Each chapter will focus on a certain couple and how they spend their Thanksgiving together :)

Now if you know me pretty well( which most of you mostly don't) I'll do my special on my 4 favorite pairings! That's right, Sasusaku, Nejiten, Naruhina, and Shikaino! :D Now if you don't like one certain pairing you may skip that chapter or just read the pairing you like the most cause either way I don't care! I love these pairings to death so NOTHING is going to change that! :D

Please read my other stories since they need love too XD :D Cookies for everyone since they at least click this fail of a story and turkey with a hug for everyone who will favorite and review this story :) Thank ya'll and I hope you enjoy! :)

EDIT: Yeah the chapters are going to be a LOT late and after thanksgiving BUT I give you my word that I will finish this story and won't leave it alone :)

* * *

**I'm Thankful To Have A Ramen Idiot By My Side**

Fall. The season of warm colors. The season of colder days. The season for cuddling. Hinata sighed with a puff of smoke coming out from her mouth. Fall was one of her favorite seasons, but she wasn't in the spirit to be happy or relaxed. She walked through the crowds of the market trying to look for her last ingredient for her famous cranberry pie. The missing ingredient... cranberries.

"Ah, It's getting late I need to find the cranberries soon or I won't have enough time to bake the pie!" Hinata thought while pushing herself through the thick crowd. She need to finish the pie before the day is over and right now it looks like she won't make it.

She walked to her favorite fruit store to find the store keeper closing the doors. She ran to the door and yelled "W-Wait!" The store keeper looked through the glass to see a girl running towards the door. Hinata yelled "W-Wait p-please! I-I need c-cranberries for-for-for my p-pie." She said while blushing. The store keeper sighed and shake he's head "Sorry girly, but I have to close up since it's the holidays. I want to spend time with my family too. With that said, you should go home and be with your family too. They're probably worried sick about you." With that he turned the lights and left Hinata outside in the cold. Her legs bended and she crashed on her knees to cold ground with her head down.

She slightly laughed at what the man told her. Her family didn't care about her. They didn't want her there. They don't **need** her. The reason why she wanted to make the cranberry pie was not for her family.

No, it was for him.

Clear salty tears erupted from her eyes. She sniffed and dry the salty water, but it keep flowing down her chilled face. She was so frustrated and sad that she couldn't at least bake something for him. She stood up, threw her bags to the floor and ran. She wanted to get away. Just run from everything that has to do with anything.

"This wasn't suppose to happen at all!" She thought screaming and running with her head downcast. "I just wanted to be with him! That's all I wanted! Why? Why can't I be with him?" This time she literally screamed her lungs out not caring if anyone heard her or not.

Just then she bumped into someone. She fell and collided her butt with the hard floor. She lifted her head and wiped her tears away to see better and saw Shikamaru and Ino standing in front of her looking down at her with a worried look spread onto their faces. "Hinata, are you ok?" Ino said while reaching her hand out towards Hinata. She grabbed Ino's hand and was hoisted up. She bowed and whispered " I-I'm sorry t-that I b-bumped i-into you t-two." Ino smiled sweetly. "It's alright, Hinata. This lazy ass here needed that to wake up. " She said while slapping Shikamaru's back while he grunted troublesome. She turned to the timid girl and started to frown. " Alright, what happened?" she asked. Hinata stiffened and keep her head low so they won't see her red eyes.

"N-Nothing at a-all." She stuttered. She didn't want to trouble them and today was a holiday so they should enjoy it, not worry about her petty problems. "W-Well if you e-excuse m-me, I should g-go n-now." She stepped forward with her head down and past the confused couple. After a few more steps she stopped left her head up an said " I'm sorry and Happy holidays." She gave a small smile and ran away from them.

She didn't know why she was running it just. Happened. They didn't say anything that harmed her.

They were just _worried_ about her.

She started crying some more. They shouldn't be worried for her! She was nothing. No one cared about her. _No one._

She was stopped again, but she couldn't move. She got startled and thought it was a enemy. " Byakugan!" She said and saw that her shadow couldn't move and their only one person she knows who can control shadows. "S-Shikamaru?" Her body turned to face the lazy pineapple ninja. He closed he's eyes and sighed. " That troublesome women wanted me to make sure you're alright." He opened he's eyes to find Hinata's watery ones. He sighed again.

"Even though it's troublesome tell me what's wrong." He said while stopping he's jutsu so she can move again. He saw Hinata lower her head even more trying to hide her tears. She sniffed and said " I-I'm f-fine. Y-You don't h-have to w-worry about m-me." Shikamaru looked straight in her teary eyes and walked closer to her. She just stood there not moving and crying her heart out for something she believed was stupid. He stood a foot in front of her and sighed. " It's him again, huh?" It wasn't a question. He know what the girls feelings were towards the idiot and he thinks that idiot has the same feelings for her too. They're both just too dense. He watched as she tensed up and started crying again. He smiled. " I guess I should help them out a little." He thought while searching through he's pockets.

Hinata started to cry again and this next time really hard. She couldn't stop crying. She wanted something. She wanted to be happy and to be with the one she loves.

She wants to be with Naruto.

"Hinata, here" She looked up and caught the folded piece of paper. She looked down at it and then to Shikamaru. " I don't need it so you can go before it expires. " He said while patting her back. " Oh, Happy Holiday by the way." With that he walked away from her and away from her sight. She wiped her tears and looked at the piece of paper. She opened it to find that it's a coupon. That just anyway coupon, but to Ichiraku Ramen Shop. The coupon was for one free bowl of ramen, but the trick is that the coupon expires today. She sighed " I don't want to waste the coupon and I'm a little hungry anyway." She put the coupon in her pocket and smiled. " Yeah, some warm ramen would do the trick."

She said while walking towards her favorite ramen shop. She took out her coupon and went towards the counter.

"O-One bowl of m-miso ramen p-please." She said. Teuchi turned around and smiled and the timid girl. " Coming right up! Oh, no one to spend the holidays with? Don't worry a hot bowl of ramen will cheer you up!" Hinata smiled at him. She was about to thank him when she heard a loud voice. One she knew well.

"Damn, what's teme's problem today? He left me his crap and told me to keep care of it? Humph, maybe I should burn it or something!"  
The voice got louder with each word and even more irritated yet it was still playful at heart. She knew who it was that was making that sound that made her heart jump a thousand times per second. Her heart burst when she saw her blond crush slipping through the door and looking at her with wide eyes.

"H-Hinata-chan?" He yelled. He dropped the bags and pointed his index finger at her. "What are you doing here?"

She started blushing and thinking she should leave. She was about to jump from her sit and make a run for it when Ayame yelled " Naruto-kun, quiet down! Hinata-chan just wanted to eat ramen and she has to right to so sit your butt down and act like a gentlemen!" With that command Naruto sat down next to Hinata and Ayame left to prepare Hinata's ramen. Teuchi shrugged " So what will it be today?" Naruto grinned. "Miso ramen please!" Teuchi smiled and the blond's energy. " Coming right up!" He left to do he's ramen. Hinata noticed they were alone and her eyes began to be teary again. She shook her head "No, I won't show my tears in front of him!" She determinately thought, but slowing failing.

Just before the first tear begin to form Naruto said " Hinata, I'm sorry if I've hurt you or anything."

She twisted her head so that she could look at him and he's shameful face. She didn't like that face. "I-It's ok, N-Naruto-kun. Y-You were j-just s-startled that's a-all. I-I forgive y-you. " She said with a tiny sweet smile spread around her lips. Naruto blushes and scratched he's head.

"That's good cause I don't want to be hated by Hinata-chan" He smiled. Hinata blushed some more when she saw his grin. It was a deadly weapon that would make any girl faint. **Any girl**.

"So, Hinata-chan why aren't you with your family right now?" Hinata snap her thoughts and replied.

"W-Well I w-wanted to g-get away from t-them for a-awhile..."

"Huh? I bet they're worried about you."

Hinata shook her head. "N-No, I t-think they're b-be f-fine without m-me."

Naruto frowned. "Well if I was part of your family I would be worried."

Hinata blushed and smiled. "T-Thanks, Naruto-kun. B-But, please d-don't w-worry. I'll be f-fine."

"But, it's a holiday. You should spend it with your family not me." He quietly said. Hinata's eyes grow into plates. "Did he just said that?" she thought mentally slapping herself to see if it's a dream.

"B-But, I-I like s-s-spending t-time w-with y-you. E-Even m-more then m-my f-family..." She said while stuttering and twisting her fingers.

Naruto eyes widen and he started to blush. There was a silence and Hinata thought she ruined something. Just before she was about to apologize Naruto talked.

"What are you thankful for, Hinata?" He said to her seriously.

Hinata blushed with he called her Hinata. She loves how it sounded on his tongue. _His tongue._

"No! He asked me a question and I have to answer it!" She thought while mentally scolding herself. Maybe it's time to me to tell him how I really feel. She started to sweat. If she doesn't tell him then she'll probably not have another chance like this again. She has to do it now or someone might take him away. She didn't want to be selfish, but...she wants **him**.

"Naruto, I'm thankful for lots of things." Naruto gasped when she said he's name without the kun in the end. Hinata didn't give him time to respond. "I'm thankful to have a home. I'm thankful to have Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, and Sensei. I'm thankful to have a family. I'm thankful for being healthy. I'm thankful to have friends that care about me. " She turns to Naruto and smiled. "I'm thankful to have meet you." Naruto's eyes gotten even bigger. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I'm thankful that you come home from every mission safe. I'm thankful to see your not alone anyway. I'm thankful that you still smile today through all the hardships and" She blushed and wanted to hide or pretend to faint, but she had to do it. She needs to do it. "I'm also thankful to have you by my side even if it's one for a second. I would like to spend more time with you, but I always thought I bother you. I've always admired you ever since our Academy days. You inspired me. You helped me get back on my feet. You helped me find myself. You helped me smile again. That's why, I like you Naruto."

There was a moment of silence. Hinata didn't dare look at Naruto's face. She squeezed her eyes hoping for some reaction. Any reaction. Any, but rejection. Though she thought of it. She had enough. She stood up and said "I-It's ok. I-I understand if y-you d-don't feel t-the same w-way. H-Happy Holiday. Goodbye." She got off of her chair and was about to leave when Naruto grabbed her hand. "Wait! Don't g-"

"Here you guys go!" They both looked up to find their steamy ramen in front of them. Teuchi grinned and said "Sit down, Hinata-chan! Don't let your ramen get cold!"

Hinata didn't want to waste their hard work so she sat down next to Naruto and smiled at Teuchi. "T-Thank you f-for the f-food." She picked up her chopsticks and eat her noodles. After a few sips she noticed Naruto hasn't eaten a single bit of his ramen yet. Teuchi seemed to have noticed and asked "What's wrong? Is there something wrong with the ramen?" Naruto turned his head toward Hinata. "Naruto-kun, are you ok?" She asked worried. He answered.

"I'm thankful to have friends that are my family. I'm thankful for all of them coming home safe. I'm thankful that some people care about my well being. I'm thankful to have Sakura-chan, Teme, Kakashi-sensei, Pervy Sage, and everyone else. I'm thankful to have a home to come back to. My village and my friends." He smiled and looked into Hinata's lavender eyes. "I'm thankful when you gave me that medicine during to Chunin Exams, I'm thankful that you've always been there for me all this time. I've always admired the way you never give up. You inspired me to be better. You helped me get back on my feet so I can keep walking. You were with me since the beginning and now. That's why I'm thankful to have you, Hinata. By my side. And, I don't like you. I love you.

Hinata started to cry. She felt like her heart was going to burst any minute. Naruto came closer to her and hugged her. She whispered "I love you more." He chuckled. "Sorry, Hina-chan. I love you more." She giggled. And she wasn't the only one giggling. Teuchi and Ayame giggled as they saw Naruto confessed he's love. Naruto and Hinata blushed and broke apart from each other. Ayame laughed. "Haha, ok daddy let's give those two some private time." They both left to leave the blushing new couple to each other.

Naruto looked at Hinata and asked "So Hina-chan, what were you doing before you came in for ramen?"

"I-I w-was going t-to bake a p-pie for y-you." She blushed and twisted her fingers...again.

"Huh? A pie? Where is it? Is it done?"

"N-No, I c-couldn't g-get my l-last ingredient."

"What was it?"

"C-Cranberries."

Naruto thought for a moment. He picked up he's bags and looked inside of it and then popped he's head out and said "Are these what your looking for?" He showed her bright red and huge looking cranberries. Hinata's eyes beamed. "Yes, they are!" She grabbed one and popped it into her mouth. She smiled at the juicy taste. "These are very good! Are they yours, Naruto-kun?" He answered "Nope, their Teme's. I'm just holding on to his crap cause he made me and ran away with Sakura-chan. Psh, who knows what they're doing." Hinata giggled. "I-I bet Sakura-san i-is using this f-for her pie." Naruto had an idea. "Hey, why don't we all do one pie together?" Hinata looked up at him. "A-Are you s-sure?"

"Yeah, I bet Sakura-chan would like for you to help her since she sucks at cooking." He grinned.

She smiled back and grabbed another cranberry. "O-Ok then, I-I'll try my b-best."

Naruto looked at her weird. "W-What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just I've never tasted cranberry before. Is it good?"

Hinata nodded. "Y-Yes, they t-taste really s-sweet. Try o-one, Naruto-kun."

She showed him the cranberry and put it in her mouth and ate it. She smiled. When she open her eyes she saw Naruto's face inches away from her's and getting closer. She didn't move away. In fact she leaned more towards him. That gave Naruto confidence and pressed he's lips softly onto her's. Hinata was in total bliss even with that just one peck. They pulled away and Naruto licked he's lips.

"Ya know cranberries taste like ramen."He grinned. She blushed and covered her mouth.

Naruto removed her hands from her mouth and kissed her again. "I love you." He said. With every kiss he would same the same thing, but with more passion. Hinata melted with he's kisses. She felt so perfect. She gasped when she felt his tongue licking her lips when a familiar and threatening voice interrupted.

"What the fuck are you two doing?"

They both turned to see a very angry Neji and a giggling Tenten.

"Ha, I knew you two would make a cute couple! Now give me my 5 bucks, Neji." Tenten said while holding out her hand for her money.

Neji wasn't in a good mood right now. "Hinata-sama, is it true that your going out with this idiot?"

Hinata blushed. "W-W-Well yes, Neji nii-san..."

Neji looked at her and Naruto for a moment and sighed. "Well it's better for you to be with this dumbass then some other guy." Hinata beamed. "T-Thank you, Neji nii-san!" She was about to hug him, but Naruto beat her to him.

"Oh thank you, Neji! Don't worry, I'll make you proud! I'll be the greatest son you ever had!" Giving Neji a hard hug. Very Manly.

"Your not my son and even if I were your father I would not be proud of a idiot like you!" Neji said while trying to get out of his hug.

Hinata and Tenten laughed. They both thought how cute they were. Tenten turned to Hinata. "We were looking for you since you weren't at the party. You should have seen Neji's face! He was so worried about you running out on your own." Hinata looked at Neji running after Naruto threatening to Junken him to Suna. She smiled. Her friends cared for her. That's all she needed. "By the way we saw Sasuke and Sakura on the way over here and they asked if we wanted to have Thanksgiving at her apartment. Do you and Naruto want to come?" Tenten said while smiling at the timid girl. Hinata smiled in return "I-If they d-don't m-mind then y-yes w-we will g-go." She said while blushing. Tenten grinned "Alright, the more the merrier!"

She went over to Neji and hit him over the head. He grunted. "Ugh! What was that for?" he asked while placing his hand over the bump on his head. "Shut up, we need to go to Sakura's place before it gets too late. Come on." She dragged Neji towards the path and turned towards Naruto and Hinata. "Ya coming or what?" Naruto looked at Hinata and offered he's hand. She blushed and grabbed he's hand heading towards Neji and Tenten and into the breezy night.

Hinata was thankful for many things. But tonight, all she was thankful for was being with her ramen idiot.

* * *

**NeSu-chan: **FIN for chapter 1! :D yays it only took me 3 days to finish! Yeah no big deal! O.O T-T It's been awhile and I question myself how I did this everyday XD Well I hope everyone has a great Thanksgiving and eats lots of good food cause I'm right now dead on my sofa and I'm not coming back for awhile XD Never fear I'm never going to be dead. Just asleep XD

Please read my other stories for more of my favorite paring goodies and PLEASE review, favorite, story alert or ALL THE ABOVE! Just show some support for me and like always flames are welcomed. Not appreciated, but welcomed :) xD

Thank you for reading and see you guys soon!

NeSu-Chan 3


End file.
